dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Greagoir's Shield
How does one obtain this shield? It doesn't appear to be something you can pickpocket/steal, and I haven't seen a situation in the game that causes you to fight Greagoir (or does that happen if you side with Templars in the tower? I've only ever sided with the mages) PhilV 01:56, January 5, 2010 (UTC) :I think it's almost certainly a developer oops for which they just haven't released a fix. As Greagoir is one of the few characters to respond verbally if the Warden or a party member attempts and fails a steal check, it can probably be guessed that the developers meant Greagoir to have at least some stealable item, if not this shield. SoyJuice 22:05, March 5, 2010 (UTC) ::Also, the fact that a shield that grants fire resistance and magic resistance would be available to the character right before going in to scour the Circle of magical abominations, demons, and blood mages is convenient, no?SoyJuice 22:10, March 5, 2010 (UTC) :::It is set as stealable, and droppable in the toolset. So I am pretty confident it was meant to be acquired by the player, but much like Nugbane it was improperly flagged as equipped (yet Greagoir is never seen wearing it). That's why I added the workaround, I may check more named enemies for similar stuff today as every time I think I am done with writing workarounds another item comes to my attention. Mictlantecuhtli 15:41, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Is it possible to aquire on the xbox 360? : No because you cannot use the toolset, or download repair mods with the 360 version. So all of the Unobtainable Items currently in the game and it's expansions, and those yet to be discovered by other people (since I have grown bored with DAO) can't be accessed on the 360, or PS3 versions. Mictlantecuhtli 07:59, May 23, 2010 (UTC) patch 1.04 mentions a stealing fix, related? :As far as I can tell patch v1.04 doesn't fix this; it only fixes the v1.03 steal bug where you don't receive random roll loot - not a game breaking bug but it certainly doesn't help that stealing isn't stellar in the first place - I'd even go so far as to recommend the Total Stealing mod to enhance your larcenous experiences. I don't feel like downloading the huge toolset just to fix this one item. An alternate download would be this mod which fixes all bugged items (this means you don't need to screw around with the console to fix every single bugged item yourself). Oh yeah please sign your post next time, my reply would be useless to you if you asked it like a year ago and moved on to other games. - Trucidation (talk) 13:37, November 18, 2010 (UTC) Alternate Workaround Alternative workaround: Download and install this mod, enable the console, start the game with the console enabled, press the console key and enter(without the quotation marks): "runscript additem gen_im_arm_shd_twr_lcs.uti 1" Alamari painting On page of Alamari is written that symbol on Greagoir's shield is a symbol of the tribe. Is Greagoir an Alamari or that shield is just his trophy? (talk) 10:15, April 29, 2013 (UTC) :Since it says "family heirloom," I'd say his ancestors were Alamarri. :) Henio0 (talk) 10:33, April 29, 2013 (UTC)